


Just a Dream

by SSA_meredithgrey



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSA_meredithgrey/pseuds/SSA_meredithgrey
Summary: What does Amelia dream about?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

"I love you." Amelia whispered into the crook of Arizona's neck, running her hand up a bare thigh. "I love you." She repeated, as she placed a kiss to the skin just below her earlobe. "I love you."

"I love you too." She gasped out, tangling her hands into dark locks, as Amelia ran her fingers through incredibly wet folds.

 

"Damnit." Amelia's voice filled the room. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What is it?" Owen asked, stirring awake.

"Just a dream, go back to sleep." She spoke softly. He shrugged, returning to slumber.

Just a dream.


End file.
